Eco Gris
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: Eres la falsa sonrisa que se te dibuja en los labios durante las cenas; los gritos y las lágrimas que te ahogan cada noche en un mar de pesadillas cuando estás sola en tu habitación.Eres la actriz que sale al escenario cada mañana e improvisa el papel de esposa. Un papel que nunca quisiste, pues suponía el hecho de privarte de aquello que más amabas...Eres Jenna. Jenna Ashby.


**__****Disclaimer:** Como mi apellido no termina en "ano"y tampoco se parece al apellido de un vampiro, debéis de suponer que yo no soy Lauren Destefano y que, por tanto, la trilogía del Jardín Químico no me pertenece(¡mecachis!).

**Advertencia:** Si por algún casual de la vida no has terminado de leerte "Efímera", ni se te ocurra leer este fic. Contiene SPOILERS del final del libro.

** Notas de la autora:** Dado que tengo la mala suerte de encariñarme de los personajes que siempre la palman en los libros y que luego me paso días enteros rumiando mi rabia por ello, he decidido hacer esta viñeta en honor a Jenna, de la que se da a conocer ligeros matices de su vida pero que Destefano no ha querido desarrollar con profundidad y, sinceramente, es una pena que no lo haya hecho. Porque Jenna era un personaje con mucho potencial y una historia que te hacía sentir curiosidad.

**Recomendación:** Creo que la canción de "Eyes On Fire"de Blue Foundation le viene como anillo al dedo a Jenna. Tanto la música como la letra me recuerdan a ella.

* * *

** —Eco Gris—**

_One more word and you won´t survive _

_And I´m not scared of your stolen power _

_I see right through you any hour _

_I won´t soothe your pain _

_I won´t ease your strain _

_You´ll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

Eyes On Fire—Blue Foundation.

* * *

**1**

** Tic, tac, tic, tac...**

** E**res una de las muñequitas rotas de ese chico enfermizo al que le quedan tan pocos años de vida. Eres una de las marionetas del Amo Vaughn, quien os maneja a placer y os obliga a hacer feliz a ese chico enfermizo que tiene por hijo. Eres la falsa sonrisa que se te dibuja en los labios durante las cenas; los gritos y las lágrimas que te ahogan cada noche en un mar de pesadillas cuando estás sola en tu habitación. Eres la actriz que sale al escenario cada mañana e improvisa el papel de esposa. Un papel que nunca quisiste, pues suponía el hecho de privarte de aquello que más amabas...

Eres Jenna. Jenna Ashby, aunque en un pasado ese no era tu apellido. Pero Linden,-con su respiración entrecortada chocando débilmente contra tu cuello-, se empeña en hacerte creer que eres otra persona. Te llama Rose, pero tú no eres _Rose. _Te llama Rhine, pero tú no eres _Rhine. _Jadea. Traga saliva. Y toca tus brazos lentamente mientras te dice que te quiere. Que te quiere muchísimo. Pero no te lo dice a ti, sino a una chica muerta y a otra que _aún vive._ Se lo dice a Rhine, quien duerme plácidamente en su habitación ajena a lo que está ocurriendo en la tuya. Se lo dice a Rose, que ahora es sólo ceniza esparcida por el naranjal. Supuestamente.

Y tú repites tu nombre varias veces en tu cabeza porque temes olvidarte de quién eres realmente. Porque Linden no para de pronunciar sus nombres mientras te besa y recorre con sus manos sudorosas tu cuerpo, y eso te hace dudar. Repites hasta la saciedad que eres Jenna. Piensas:"Soy Jenna, Jenna, Jenna, Jenna, Je..."

Miras hacia el espejo y contemplas el reflejo de los dos chicos que retiene la superficie vidriada: al chico no se le ve la cara, sus rizos de color azabache le tapan la cara. Pero la chica te observa con unos ojos grises cansados. Sonríes y ella sonríe a la vez. No eres Rhine, ni Rose. El espejo te muestra a ti, no a ellas.

Pero el espejo también muestra a tus hermanas. En tu reflejo las ves a ellas.

Y cuando a Linden se le escapa un grito de placer, tú no oyes su grito. Oyes el grito de horror de tu hermana pequeña cuando los Recolectores os metieron en la furgoneta. Oyes los disparos que acabaron con sus vidas como un eco que resuena en tu cabeza con fuerza.

Un disparo, dos, tres, cuatro...

—¿Jenna?

Cinco...

—¿Estás bien?

Seis...

Linden te zarandea suavemente y te pregunta si estás bien por segunda vez. Tú parpadeas y te encuentras con sus ojos verdes que te miran con preocupación.

Y, entonces, los disparos dejan de resonar en tu cabeza y son sustituidos por la voz siseante de Vaughn. Por su sonrisa deliciosamente cruel y sus manos decrépitas en tus hombros, inclinándose hasta ponerse a la altura de tu oreja para susurrarte con suavidad:"sé buena esposa. Dale todo lo que él quiera, hazle feliz y no te pasará nada malo."

Te tragas las lágrimas y sonríes. Vuelves al escenario, interpretando el papel de esposa feliz y no el de una chica que lo ha perdido todo en su vida. En su corta vida.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondes—.¿Repetimos?

* * *

**2**

**...tic...tac...tic...tac...**

**F**ue tu hermana pequeña la que chillaba y arañaba las paredes de la furgoneta. La misma que te dijo que no debías salir ese día a trabajar porque hacía bastante frío afuera y ella se encontraba mal. "Quédate conmigo, Jenna"te había dicho con voz suplicante, "tenemos comida. No hace falta que vayas hoy..."

A ti no te gustaba tu trabajo. Significaba bailar delante de todos aquellos hombres de mirada lasciva, que manosearan tu cuerpo por un par de billetes y recorrieran tu rostro con sus agrietados labios. Pero ese trabajo era la única posibilidad de sobrevivir y de darle todo lo que necesitaban a tus hermanas. Y si ellas eran felices, a ti no te importaba seguir bailando y amaneciendo en la cama de un completo desconocido un día sí, un día no. Se lo habías prometido a mamá y a papá antes de que ellos murieran: "Yo las cuidaré. Confiar en mí".

Pero, si aquel día hubieras hecho caso a tu hermana pequeña, si te hubieras quedado en el Orfanato en vez de haberlas obligado a las dos a salir contigo a trabajar, quizás tú no estarías en la mansión Ashby. Quizás seguirías siendo libre. Quizás ellas, tus frágiles hermanas, seguirían vivas. De haberla hecho caso, no habrías incumplido la promesa que le hiciste a tus padres.

Pero ahora sus cuerpos estarán tirados en la cuneta de alguna carretera. Abandonados por los Recolectores, que prefirieron matarlas a dejarlas trabajando en un prostíbulo cualquiera.

La pequeña, la que chillaba y sollozaba dentro de la fría furgoneta, tenía trece años. La misma edad que tiene Cecilia, quien está protestando a tu lado y hojeando aburrida un libro sobre embarazos. Te dice que Linden no la ha mirado hoy, que siempre está pendiente de Rhine, que no entiende por qué no es ella la favorita. O tú. Y a ti te gustaría contestar que "nunca querrías ser su favorita. Que eso significaría traicionar a tus hermanas". Pero te callas y la sonríes tristemente.

Rhine entra justo en ese momento. Se lleva a la boca un _June Bean _ y, rápidamente, la lengua se le tiñe de azul por el caramelo. Sus ojos se clavan en ti y cuando le devuelves la mirada, ella esboza una leve sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que no significa otra cosa que "fuerza". Porque Cecilia no lo entiende, porque es demasiado inocente, ingenua. Pero Rhine sí. Comprende tu sufrimiento e incluso lo comparte. Sabe lo que significa perder a alguien y siente el mismo odio que tú hacia Linden, hacia el Amo Vaughn, hacia esa casa, por haberos cortado las alas de vuestra corta libertad.

Dentro de la pequeña sala, aguantando las quejas de Cecilia y sosteniendo la mirada de Rhine, te haces una promesa a ti misma que, esta vez, piensas cumplir: que Rhine sea libre. Porque a ti ya no te queda tiempo, pronto cumplirás los 20 y morirás; ya no te queda nada fuera por lo que luchar. Pero a Rhine sí, le queda su hermano Rowan y ese sirviente que la mira con ojos de enamorado y que la regala los _June Bean._

Ella debe salir de la mansión Ashby y volar lejos, muy lejos. Hacia la libertad.

Y tú la ayudarás a conseguirlo.

* * *

**3**

**Tic...tac**.

**A** veces, el Amo Vaughn se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la biblioteca y le enseñaba a Cecilia a jugar al ajedrez. Mientras ella le observaba con sus enormes ojos castaños, mordiéndose las uñas inconscientemente, él la iba explicando la función de cada una de las piezas del tablero. Decía que la Reina podía moverse a cualquier casilla a lo largo de la fila, columna o diagonal en la que se encontrara. El Alfil se podía mover a cualquier casilla de su propio color a lo largo de una de las diagonales en la que se encontrara. Y...

—¿Y esta pieza? —Preguntaba Cecilia.

Vaughn cogía la pequeña figurita y la contemplaba durante unos segundos para, después, murmurar:

—Es el peón. Es la pieza que se sacrifica primero al comienzo del juego.

Te ríes hasta que te duelen los pulmones y empiezas a escupir sobre tu camisón blanco sangre y babas. El peón es la pieza que se sacrifica primero al comienzo del juego para dejar paso al resto de las figuras del tablero.

Tú, Jenna, eres el peón. La pieza que se ha sacrificado para conseguir la libertad de Rhine.

—¡Haz algo! **—**Le grita Cecilia a Vaughn, quien sólo observa en silencio la escena—. ¡Eres un científico, busca una cura!

"Que inocente", piensas.

—¡NO!¡Es demasiado pronto! —Rhine chilla y se sube a la cama, abrazándote—.¡Aún no ha cumplido los veinte!

Quieres sonreírla y decirla que se calme. Que ya ha llegado tu hora. Que no te arrepientes de haber montado el numerito del fuego para haberla ayudado a ver a Gabriel y que, de esa forma, pudieran planear entre los dos la forma de escapar. Que no te asustaste cuando, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, vislumbraste la figura de Vaughn con una jeringuilla en sus manos, entrando en tu cuarto mientras el resto dormía. Que no chillaste ni lloraste cuando te inyecto aquel líquido en el cuerpo y te murmuró: "Es la única forma para que Rhine no abandone a mi hijo. Para que sepa que la espera si intenta huir." Que, de todas formas, te quedaba un año de vida. Y ya no hay nada fuera por lo que merezca la pena luchar, aunque Rhine insista en que sí lo hay.

Tus hermanas no están afuera esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Pero, en cambio, Rowan si espera a Rhine, o eso quieres pensar. Así que, pase lo que pase, Rhine debe escapar. Aunque Vaughn crea que con tu muerte ella se echará atrás y no intentará huir.

"Que estúpido".

—Jenna, Jenna, por favor...—solloza Rhine, acariciándote el cabello.

Cecilia se sube a la cama también y te abraza. Pero tú no la miras a ella, observas a Rhine mientras te acaricia. Y piensas "Heterocromía. Qué bonito. Es como si retuviese el cielo y la tierra en sus ojos."

Y se baja el telón.

El aire se escapa de tus pulmones y sientes una última punzada de dolor en el pecho.

La función termina. Ya puedes dejar de fingir que eres una esposa feliz para volver a ser la chica rota a la que le arrebataron su vida.

Y mueres en los brazos de Rhine y Cecilia, tus hermanas esposas. Pero tú imaginas que son tus hermanas, las de verdad, las que te abrazan mientras abandonas el mundo.

El reloj se para y el mundo se desvanece de tus grises ojos.


End file.
